The Russian Interrogation
by Hetalia-Russia
Summary: Hello, there! It's me, Russia. In here, you can ask me anything you want! Rated-T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is rated-T just in case some of you here are Yaoi fans... I know there are some...  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. I'm just one of the characters!**

Hello, everyone! My name is Ivan Braginski, or Russia. I realised that some people might be curious about my life, so I thought I could just host a QnA! All you have to do is review your question, and I'll answer it in the next chapter! Here's a simple example:

_(First, put your greeting here if you want to.)_

_(Then, line break and state your question.)_

_(If you have more than one question, put a number at the front of the question to show what question it is.)_

_(Finally, end your review with a polite 'goodbye' or anything like it. If you don't want to, then you don't have to.)_

That's all! Now, click that review button down there, and let it all begin!

With vodka,

Russia


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. If I did, all would have become one with Mother Russia... kolkolkol...**

Hi, it's me again! I got some questions! That's great, I shall answer them.

The first one comes from Niji-chan:

_Privet Ivan!~_

1. My first question is silly: Have you ever dated a human? Just curious...

2. The Hetalia Wikia says that you are a 'yandere' character; Who is on the recieving end of this? I hear rumors about the Baltics, but ever since the Cold War...

Anyways, that's it! Spasibo for your time!

Oh wait! I have one more!

3. Can I have a hug?

Ya tebya lyublyu!~

-Niji

Privet vam tozhe :D

... I don't think so. But I lived for a very long time, I might have forgotten...

? What's 'Yandere'? **(A/N: I seriously don't know...)**

Privet·stvuem Vas !

, then. * Hugs for a while *

V samom dele? Zatem, Vy khoteli by statʹ yedinym s matushki-Rossii ?

-Ivan

Next is from LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14:

_Hi!_

I'm Aaliyah but you can call me Ali ifits easier because poeple tend to get my name wrong alot.

_

1) what was one of your greastest miltary accomplishments?

2)Do you play an instrument?

_

Umm'please answer soon, Thank you

_Ali~ _

Hello!

Okay, then, Ali.

1)My greatest military accompishment? Hm... I have quite a lot of them in the past years, but maybe my greatest was perhaps creating the TOPOL-M SS-18 SATANA.

2)Well, I do play the Balalaika. It's a type of Russian instrument.

You're welcome!

Next reviewer is TheLadyInGold:

_Hi Russia,_

These questions may be silly, but here goes:

1. How do you grow such beautiful sunflowers? They're my favorite flower and I never have any success with them.

2. I know that being a nation is hard work, but is it a possibility that someday you might teach a knitting class if you have the time? (Some of us *ahem**me*) would love to learn.

And a compliment to you: I don't know if anyone's ever told you this, but you're really cute. :-)

Love and hugs,

The Lady in Gold (Lady for short) 

Hi, Lady!

I do not mind.

? Well, I've been living for quite a while, so I guess practice makes perfect?

2.I'll try. You'd think? Well, I don't like disappointing people, so I'll bring Latvia with me so we both can teach. * Sudden scary aura circles Russia * Maybe while he's not looking, I could stick a pin on his chair, it'll be fun to watch him run around scared while leaving trails of blood on the ground...

Really? Thanks! I don't think anyone had called me cute before :-D

Smiles and vodka,

Ivan

Next on the list is Germany.-I'-Now:

_Hallo, Russia._

Here is my question

1. Like what the taste of Estonia lips?

2. Are Sealand caught your attentions?

3. Why Belarus is so obsesses wih you?

Warm regard, goodbye.

Germany.-I'

Ps : I hopes my country (Indonesia) becomes one with you~ 

Hallo!

1.I don't know, never tasted them before... not sure if I want to, I don't know what he eats.

, Sealand? * Scary aura comes back * Well, he looks fun to bully. I like bullying weak people, they can't fight back. That's why I like bullying Latvia.

? Well, she's just like me, wanting to have all become one with her too, only worse. She seems to be targeting me first.

Grateful-for-the-warmth regards, do svidaniya.

Next up is GermanRainbows:

_Hi Ivan,_

1)Why do you want to live somewhere warm? You'd probably get sunburn...

2)How do you make that cool purple aura? I want one.

P.S. I love your eyes! Purples such a cool color

With love and sunflowers,

GermanRainbows, or just Rain for short 

Hi Rain!

1)Sunburn? What's that? **(A/N: I DO know what sunburn means, but don't forget that Russia is a cold place where sunburn doesn't exist)** I want to live in a warm place so that General Winter can't attack me.

2)Ah, just start feeling sadistic, begin grinning, and the aura just automatically appears!

P.S.R. Why thank you!

With joy and vodka,

Ivan Braginski, or just Russia

Next is rockmusic14:

_Hahaha this is so LOL_

1) What's you're favourite colour?

2) What's you'refavourite number?

3) Why do you always not marry Belarus?

Kay, that's all. Bye!

I am merely a sadistic reaper. 

Oh, is that a compliment?

1)Hm... I think I like Purple, because that's the colour of my eyes.

2)I like the number 1 the most, because soon, all countries will become 1 with Mother Russia, da?

3)Because she's actually a DEMON! Who would want to stay near a demon?

Kay, bye!

I am merely a sadistic country.

Next person is Ankhasia Riddle:

_Privyet Rossiya! Kak oo vas dyela?_

1. Are you really as angsty as I depict you in most of my fanfics?

That's all for now, Do Svedaniya! *waves*

p.s. *gives sunflower* 

YA delayu khorosho, spasibo .

1.I don't know, I've never read your fanfictions. I'll read some once this is done.

Do skoroĭ vstrechi! * Waves back *

P.S.R. Thank you! Here's some vodka! * Passes over large bottle *

Last reviewer is HetaliaCheersMeUpWhenImSad:

_Dear Russia the BAMF,_

You and Hungary are both so badass, if you two had a baby, what would it be like?

Also, what would it's name be? 

Dear HetaliaCheersMeUpWhenImSad the ADTRS,

It might be a girl with white hair that likes hitting people with a frying pan because she's sadistic.

Her name might be Russia-Hungary, almost the same as Austria-Hungary.

Well, that's all! Take care, and be sure to review! Do svidaniya!

With vodka,

Ivan Braginski


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:

Oh, GOSH! I'm really sorry for how messed up the last chapter was! Izvinite! Izvinite! Prosti menya! Don't worry, you didn't miss anything important. Phew!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Though if I did, the only beverage everyone will be drinking would be vodka.**

Privet everyone! I'm Russia, and here's the third chapter! There's actually more reviews than the last chapter, I'm really happy. It's like everyone is becoming one with Mother Russia...

The first one comes from LuvyousomuchPandasandAnime14 (Nice to hear from you again!):

_Hi!_

It's Ali again! How Are you Russia? I'm doing well, I've been ableto catch up on my sleep. Sleep is fun. So, Questions sorta off:

What animals do you like? I like bunnies because they're so adorable!

Do you like reading? I read, but at home,I never have time to read at school.

Do you like to Listen to Music? I like all types except hip hop and country,*shrugs*

With Bunnies and Music,

Ali~

P.s. This is weird but Can i have a hug pwease

Privet!

Hi Ali! Nice to see you again, I can see that you aren't as sleepy as last time.

Well, I like Siberian wolves. They're quite pitiful while they are growing up, just like me.

Da, I do like reading. Whenever I have free time, I either drink, bully, knit, or read.

I do like some catchy repetitive themes. Did you know that my folksong, Korobeiniki, was used for the Tetris theme?

With Siberian wolves and Tetris,

Russia~

P.S.R. Okay. * Hugs for a while *

Next up is Ankhasia Riddle (Great to know that you're still around this fanfic!):

_Privyet! Spasiba for the vodka!_

1. Whenever you see a Prussian, do you have an urge to bash their head repeatedely into a very hard object until their skull cracks and brain spreads all over the floor? Because I do.

2. Is your hair naturally it's colour? Or did something scare the crap out of you as a kid and so also explaining your yandere (child outside, psycho inside) nature?

Do Svedaniya!

_p.s. *gives Pipe Polish. Just in case.*_

Privet! dobro pozhalovatʹ!

do too? It's nice to know I'm not alone!

, that's quite true. My history had lots of bloodshed and gore, it was kinda nice...** (A/N: Russia's about to go psycho, so I'll tell you that his hair is white because of something happening in his history. It was not his natural colour. Don't ask me what his natural colour was, he refused to tell.)**

Do svidanya!

P.S.R. Why thank you!

Next on the list is Niji-chi (Sorry for getting your name wrong before!):

_Privet, Ivan, I'm back!~_

To make it simple, yandere is a portmanteau of two Japanese words. 'Yanderu' meaning sick, and 'deredere' meaning lovestruck. Yandere is much like tsundere, where someone is in love but they refuse to admit it. (Like how England is...) A yandere is just someone who is in love and is kind, sweet, gentle, and caring while being obsessed to the point that they will kill romantic rivals and stalk the person of interest.

I personally don't think that you are a yandere (Wikia is stupid!) but even if you are, I still love you! ^^

Thank you for the hug!

Poka!~

Niji~

Eh... that makes sense, but I don't think that I'm 'Yandere'... but my younger sister, Belarus, surely is.

Really? You love me? Then, would you like to become one with me?

You're welcome!

Uvidimsya v sleduyushchiĭ raz!

Russia~

Next reviewer is HALFGs FTW:

_Hey Russia,_

Have you ever seen The Order (2003)? It has many references to sunflowers.

HALFGs FTW out!

P.s. Hungary probably has a copy, I think she's also a HALF G (btw, HALF G stands for Heath Andrew Ledger Fan Girl)

Hi, HALF G!

No, I have not. Really? If I can,. I shall watch it.

Ivan Braginski out!

P.S.R. You'df think? Well, I don't really know...

Next is rockmusic14 (Good to hear you again!):

_Yeah, that's a compliment._

1)Do you count sunflowers as your only friends?

2)Are you masochistic?

3)Can you send me one of your weapons?

Thank you~

I am merely an insane immortal.

Oh, okay.

1)Perhaps.

2)No, I'm not.

3)Sure. Here. * Sends over some really advanced military rocket machine by... mail...*

You're welcome~

I merely have insane personality.

Now, that's it! Keep reviewing! Don't stop~

With vodka,

Russia


End file.
